1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid storage containers and more particularly pertains to a new stable liquid container for storing liquid in a stable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid storage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid storage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,141; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,995; U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,027, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,000; U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,491; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,772.
In these respects, the stable liquid container according to tile present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing liquid in a stable manner.